Love? NO! NEVER!
by penguinofthewaddles
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends have lost. This takes place after Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. (This is kind of like my version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows but I havent read it yet so no spoilers!) Voldemort needs to have a new generation, (it has yo be pure blood of course), but how can he with Draco Malfloy and Rebecca Potter still hating each other?
1. Confessions

Chapter 1: Confessions

They watched as everyone around them disintegrated. "We've lost." Gasped Harry. 

"Mum..." said Ron in despair as he watched her die, "No..." 

"The're gone...all gone..." murmured Hermione. 

"NO!" Screamed Rebecca. 

Ron, Hermione, and Harry had searched and searched for Voldemort, in hopes to stop him before he could utter the unspeakable curse, which turned out to be a stupid name because Voldemort had managed to speak it through all the pain it was hitting him with. All they found was Harry's sister, which he didn't know he had because she had been taken at birth by the Dark Lord, which wasn't bad in itself because she was a very wonderful capable person, but they had all still failed. Rebecca had gotten closer with everyone as well. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had been like parents to her and Harry, Hermione has been a best friend/Sister, Ron had been another best friend and...lover, and Harry had gotten closer to her because they both liked having someone related to them who _wasn't _horrible. Ron and Rebecca had fallen in love, even though each didn't know the other loved them as well, as well as Hermione and Harry, and they had all hoped to have a future, which now was almost impossible. The curse had now killed everyone except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rebecca, because Voldemort wanted to kill them personally. 

_

They were all crying now. They had lost everything. They had found a hiding place, but it probably wouldn't be long before they were found. 

"What was life for if it had to end this way?" Said Hermione through her tears. 

"I don't know. It feels almost as if nothing means anything anymore." Sobbed Ron. 

"At least we have each other." Harry said. 

"We won't for long. He'll find us soon." Brooded Rebecca. 

"Well I'm glad I'll spend my final moments with you guys. If I had to choose anyone to die with, I would choose you guys." Said Ron with feeling. 

"Oh Ron that so sweet!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"That's the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me." Rebecca said thoughtfully. 

"Thanks Ron." Harry said, tears in his eyes. "Whatever happens, we're in it together. Whether we live or die, you guys will always be my best friends." 

"Thanks Harry." 

"Harry your the best!"

"Mate!" 

"I've loved being friends with all of you." Hermione said solemnly, "It's like having another family...a family that I'm closer with than my actual family. We've been through so many things together, some of you less then others," she then gave Rebecca a sisterly look, "and I wished we could have had longer, but it's been amazing. Thank you all for being my family." 

"Oh Hermione!" 

"I'm glad Hermione."

"I love you." 

"What?" 

"Um..."

"What did you say?"

"I uh didn't say anything!"

"I think you did."

"Well...I did say something...I said uh...thanks?" 

"I love you too Harry." 

"Since In our dying moments we are confessing love for each other, I might as well do the same. I love you Rebecca!" 

"That was really poetic Ron." 

"Yeah it was! You two are perfect for each other!" 

"I agree. We should have all done this sooner."

"I...I love you too Ron." 

"Oh this is SO romantic!" 

"Wow I'm glad I'm not the only one." 

"Ever since I've first met you guys, it's been awesome. Even though I've only had about a year with you guys. This has been the best year of my life. All the rest of my life I've been running from something. Trying to hurry through before something MORE terrible happens. But this last year with you guys has been like...having people who love me...as Hermione said a family...for the first time. Thanks for that." 

"Oh Rebecca that's so sweet!" 

"Thanks Rebecca."

"I love you." 

"I know." 

Then, Suddenly, the basement started rumbling. 

"They've found us." Muttered Harry. 

**Hey guys! This is my FIRST HARRY POTTER FANFIC EVER! This is how I think the Harry Potter series should continue, but don't tell me how it ends yet, I've read all the books except the last one, and if you spoil I will kill you. I'm purposely avoiding reading Harry Potter Fanfics because I'll probably get spoilers. I am LOVING Harry Potter so far! I'm also watching the movies, even though it says books, Ive watched the first one and I hope to watch more. Hope you like this! Follow Favorite and Review! **

**-SassyAhsoka **


	2. Swimming Away

Chapter 2: Swiming away

"Swim away!" Yelled Harry. 

"WHERE?!" Screamed Ron. 

"THERE IS NOWHERE TO RUN!" Screeched Hermione. 

"LOOK!" Gasped Rebecca, as the house which housed the basement they were hiding in started lifting up so they could see the sky. 

"JUMP ON THE HOUSE!" Said Ron. They just managed to grab hold of the railing on the porch of the house. Then they all ran inside. 

"The Attic! It will be the safest place if they drop the house!" Stated Rebecca. So they all apperated to the attic with the house still shaking. 

"It was nice knowing you guys." Ron said somberly. 

"We're not dead yet." Said Rebecca. 

"Listen!" Hushed Hermione. 

"I AM SEVERUS SNAPE." 

Boomed a voice outside, 

"YOU HAVE AVOIDED DESTRUCTION FOR THE LAST TIME!" 

"Well that's nice to know." Muttered Ron. 

"THERE IS NO WAY FOR YOU TO SUCCEED IN LIVING!"

"We get it already!" Said Rebecca. 

"COME OUT!"

"And we should listen to him why?" Hermione said sarcastically. 

"IF YOU WILL NOT COME OUT I WILL MAKE YOU!" 

The house started shaking like it was going to fall. 

"Oh no." Harry said suddenly. 

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I just realized this is the Dursley's house."

"Well yes it is, I mean we went here because we thought they would never suspect you'd go back here."

"I always knew I'd die here." 

"Harry! Don't say that-" Rebecca rebuked. 

"But it's true. And I thought it would be the Dursleys who killed me..."

"Oh Harry!" Cried Hermione as she hugged him. 

"Let's go out." Ron Announced. 

"What? Are you crazy? He'll kill us!" Rebecca said in disbelief. 

"We'll die anyway. He'll find us eventually. Might as well die fighting than die hiding cowards." Ron stated.

"I guess your right..." Hermione considered. 

"We're Gryffindors! (And honorary Gryffindor)." Ron said as he then looked at Rebecca, "We're supposed to be brave! To stand up to danger! Not hide from it!" 

"I agree! Let's go!" Shouted Harry. 

"Yeah!" Agreed Rebecca. 

"Come on!" Said Hermione. So they all jumped out of the window. 

They all called their brooms and stopped in midair in front of Snape. 

"Ah, Potter." Said Snape menacingly, "you finally surrendered."

"Did we Snape?" Harry said slyly, "did we really?" Then they all flew around Snape and ran into him with their brooms, until Snape managed to petrify Rebecca so she fell almost 20 feet to the ground unconscious. Then Harry whirled around saying "REBECCA!"

Snape then said "AVA KE—" before he was knocked out by Ron. 

Harry thought they had won, until he saw the death eaters. Then next thing he saw Hermione and Ron were knock unconscious, then everything went black. 

**Hey guys! This is not just a one shot, (obviously), and I have BIG plans for this story! You just wait! Follow, Favorite and REIVEW! I would LOVE to hear your feedback! **

**skyjadeprincess-THANKS SO MUCH FOR FAVORITING! It means a lot to me! **

**See ya fellow Potterheads! **

**-SassyAhsoka **

**P.S. Did you get the Finding Nemo quote? **


End file.
